The present invention relates in general to devices, commonly referred to as tap shoes, for making electrical connections between pluralities of conductors in cables and corresponding pluralities of conductors in various conductor-system components, and particularly telephone conductor-system components, such as terminals, connectors, and the like.
More particularly, the present invention relates to shoes for making electrical connections between pluralities of conductors in cables and corresponding pluralities of conductors in conductor and/or bridge modules of a connector, commonly known in the telephone industry as a 710 connector, having substantially the structure disclosed in Frey et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,635, granted Nov. 13, 1973. Basically, such a connector includes an index strip, a connector module and a connector-module cap, and may also include a bridge module having a bridge-module cap, each such module being adapted to accommodate, for example, 50 telephone conductors, or the like. As will become apparent, the shoes of the present invention make electrical connections between the respective cable conductors and the corresponding connector-module and bridge-module conductors through the connector-module and bridge-module caps, and, therefore, are referred to herein as cap shoes.
Representative of prior U.S. patents relating to shoes for making electrical connections between a plurality of cable conductors and a corresponding plurality of conductors in a conductor-system component is U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,739, granted Dec. 5, 1978 to Albert Bernstein.